Broken hearted
by Hieiz shinobe baby
Summary: Inuyasha picks Kikyou over Kagome, broken hearted about Inuyasha she sits on a river bank. But wait, who that? Kouga? Sesshomaru? KagomeKouga, Kagome Sessomaru. As always please review! Unfinished...for now....it will be back! Soon i hope...
1. Chapter 1

Miko: Hello.  
  
Joey: We do not own Inuyasha, the gifted mind of Rumiko Takahashi has privilage!  
  
Hiei: Get on with the story!  
  
Miko: One sec, "__" Talking, '__' Thoughts.  
  
Broken hearted  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
It was a quite afternoon as Kagome sat on the edge of a rock, gazing into a stream below her. "I hate Inuyasha, he never cared about me!" She thought letting her bare feet skid over the top of the water. "Ugh, why do I care, its not like he liked me. I mean he loves Kikyou, he never actually loved me. But then, why do I feel like I have a broken heart?" She asked herself, wrapping her hands around her legs as she pulled them out of the water. "Miroku was right, I should have told Inuyasha how I felt... but now it is to late, and I only have myself to blame!" She cried.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"I am sorry Kagome, I love Kikyou! You could never be her! You are nothing more than a remake of the original!" He said, putting his arms around Kikyou's waist. "And dont forget that a remake can never be as good as an original!" He laughed. "I-I-did'nt think you could be so selfish Inuyasha! Not after what we have been through!" The young woman cried; tears flowing freely down her face. "Hah! I am the selfish one you say? Than why did I see you with Kouga last night? Can you tell me that?"  
"Ya, I was taking a bath in the hotsprings when he came! He was peeking at me like some pervert, so I bonked him on the head, and told him to get lost!" "Then why did you kiss him?" He smiled. "What are you talking about? I have never kissed Kouga!" She yelled, enraged that Inuyasha would say something like that. "Ok, whatever Kagome, but this still doesent change my already made decision! I hope you can find the rest of the jewel shards Kagome, oh, and tell Shippo he was a nice little brother!" He laughed, as Kikyou tore the earth open in two, and pulled her and Inuyasha into the depthes of hell!  
  
~*~End~*~  
  
"All I was... was his tool. I was just his..." She let her mind wander off, when she sensed something aproching, and that something was aproching fast! All thoughts she once had about Inuyasha suddenly flooded away, as a sudden rush of air and debre swirled around her. "Kouga!" She said turning around, watching the small tornado slow down, as a human form took his place. "Woman, I have heard Inuyasha has left you. Left you for a dead bitch, a dead miko no less, is it true?"  
"What do you want Kouga? I am not in the mood for you and your proposals!" The young miko snarrled, throwing Kouga a few evil glairs. "But Kaogme, dont you see? I can take care of you now! Now that dog turds out of the way, nothing will stop me from giving you what you deserve!" He yelled, walking closer to Kagome. "Uh, Kouga dont you have any thing better to do than call people names? Besides that dog turd happened to be my friend!"  
"Oh, so thats why he left you for the dead bitch, because you were just his friend?" He laughed. "Just go away Kouga, I dont want to help you lead your clan. Besides, you seem quit capable of leading your clan by your self!" "But Kagome." "No, it couldent work out between us, I mean I dont even live in this time period!" She said, standing up on the rock that she had been sitting on. "Kouga, I know that you love me. I kinda like you too. But I just dont like you enough to be with you." She said, turning her attention back on the stream. "Do you understand Kouga?"  
"No, you will be my mate, I have seen it! Please just give me a chance! It wont hurt, and I promise my intentions are resonable!" "You just dont get it do you? What am I supposed to tell my mom back in my time? Mom, I am going to go marry a wolf youkai, and become a wolf queen! Oh ya, I probally wont ever see you again, so I love you, bye? I am sorry Kouga if that hurts your feelings but I have school to finish, college to go to, and normal boys to date. And as far as I am concerned you are any thing but normal!" She yelled, taking in another breath.  
"I am sorry you feel that way Kagome, but then I guess I am not Inuyasha. You seemed willing enough to try and love him when he dumped you for a dead walking corpse of clay!" He said, turning around, so that his back was facing hers. "Kagome, I know you are hurt that Inuyasha chose Kikyou over you. But what Inuyasha said was wrong! You arent just a copy of an already dead miko, you are my Kagome and I will always care for you! So if you want to go and feel sorry for yourself and blow your last chance at happeness away, then by all means, toss me aside like Inuyasha did to you!"  
"How do you know Inuyasha said that to me?" "I have my sources!" He smiled. "Kouga... I am sorry, I did'nt mean all that. I am just-." But she was cut short when Kouga picked her up, and tossed her over his shoulder. 'Kagome will be my mate, she just has to realize I am not going to hurt her like Inuyasha did!' He thought, running off into the forest. "Where are you taking me Kouga? I demand to know!" "Silence woman, I am taking you to our new home!" He yelled, jumping over a root to a old tree. "Put me down!" She screamed, pounding on Kouga's back. "When we get home I will, untill then, make yourself comfortable!" He laughed.  
  
~*~At the den of the wolf tribe~*~  
  
"Come on eat Kagome!" A servant comanded, pushing the tray of food onto Kagome's lap. "Mun un!" She mumbled, clamping her mouth shut like a two year old that didnt want to eat their vegetables. "But lady Kagome, Kouga wishes for you to eat!" She yelled, picking up an apple and pushing into Kagome's mouth. "No!" Kagome screamed. "Yuiema, is their a problom?" Kouga asked, walking into the small room. "Aye, the young lady wishes to not eat." "Huh? What do you mean she dosent want to eat?" He asked, raising a skeptical brow. "Just what I said." "Fine, leave her to me, you can leave now Yuiema." Kouga said, walking over to the small futon Kagome was laying on. "Yes Kouga." Said the small woman as she walked out of the room.  
"Kagome, why do you not eat?" Kouga asked, sitting next to Kagome. "Because I dont want to!" She hissed.  
  
Miko: K, that was the first chapter! Joey: We have no idea were this could go!  
  
Hiei: So give us some ideas when you press that little button on the left of the screen!  
  
Miko: Hint hint, oh ya if there are any misspeled words please forget about them! I work on word pad so give me a break! 


	2. Chapter 2

Miko: I am back!  
  
Hiei: Hit the deck!  
  
Miko: Hey, remember Joey?  
  
Hiei: He got hit and died.....  
  
Miko: We still don't know who killed him though!  
  
Hiei: *Inches away from Miko* I didn't do it!  
  
Miko: Aww well, I would like to thank those who have reviewed, and I am sorry for not posting! I have been trying to get this stinking chapter up on fanfiction.net, but it likes to piss me off I guess! Any who please enjoy and tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them! Last time:  
  
~*~At the den of the wolf tribe~*~  
  
"Come on eat Kagome!" A servant commanded, pushing the tray of food onto Kagome's lap. "Mun un!" She mumbled, clamping her mouth shut like a two year old that didn't want to eat their vegetables. "But lady Kagome, Kouga wishes for you to eat!" She yelled, picking up an apple and pushing into Kagome's mouth. "No!" Kagome screamed. "Yuiema, is their a problem?" Kouga asked, walking into the small room. "Aye, the young lady wishes to not eat." "Huh? What do you mean she doesn't want to eat?" He asked, raising a skeptical brow. "Just what I said." "Fine, leave her to me, you can leave now Yuiema." Kouga said, walking over to the small futon Kagome was laying on. "Yes Kouga." Said the small woman as she walked out of the room. "Kagome, why do you not eat?" Kouga asked, sitting next to Kagome. "Because I don't want to!" She hissed.  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
"Please, you have to eat!" "No I don't!" Kagome yelled, twisting her head from Kouga's view. "You must eat Kagome!" "NO!" She hollered. "Fine what ever, I don't care if you eat or not!" "Neither do I!" Kagome yelled. (Again) "Kagome, why wont you eat?" Kouga asked, his voice softer than before. "Because...." "Because why? What did I do to make you hate me so much?" (A/n, Hey, this seen actually kinda happened to me! Without the being 'kidnapped' part! Haha, just like men to not get a clue right?) "I don't hate you Kouga! I am just a little frustrated is all." Kagome turned her head to look at Kouga, "Is there a hot spring near by?" "Yes there is actually one close by." "Then would you mind taking me there so that I may bathe?" "Hn?" "You know to take a bath? I want to take a bath please." Kagome yelled matter-of-factly.  
"Oh, you want to take a bath. I guess I could take you." "Ah thank you Kouga" "You are very welcome Kagome!" Kouga smiled. 'Why does she want to take a bath? Humans are so hard to understand!......But maybe that's why I am attracted to her.' Kouga thought when he was pulled from his thoughts by Kagome, "When can we go then?" "I guess I can carry you there." Kouga smiled at the thought of carrying Kagome on his back as she 'rubbed up against him. "Ok, lets go then!" "Shh, no need to get all wild in stuff! Just get on my back!" "Ok.....Lets go!" (All this for a bath? I told you that you should have gave me ideas!) Kagome smiled, climbing onto Kouga's back. "K, you ready?" Kagome just let out a small 'uh huh' and they were off.  
  
~At the hot spring~  
  
"You had better not peek at me Kouga or you will live to regret it!" Kagome yelled from behind a bush, as she undressed herself. "Don't worry my love, I wont." Kouga snickered, sitting Indian style on the ground. "Lets just hope for your sake you don't!" Kouga just sat there, starring at nothing as Kagome found her way into the hot spring. Kag Pov! "Ah, now this is what I call a hotspring!" I smiled as I realaxed in the warm water. 'Kouga sent as bad as I had originally thought!' I smiled, thinking about the wolf prince, but my thoughts were cut short when I heard a small rustle in the bushes. "Who's there?" I yelled. "Inuyasha's bitch? What are you doing here in the western lands? Your friends are in the east you know."  
  
Miko: Ok, that was a short chappie!  
  
Hiei: Can you understand it?  
  
Miko: Please review with ideas, I have no idea were this is going!  
  
Hiei: Also , please forget all the misspelled stuff, we write on word pad!  
  
Miko: OK, in case you haven't noticed, a certain 'Lord' will apear in the next chappie!  
  
Hiei: But we don't post new chappies until we have atleast five reviews! *Hint hint* ~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chspters 3 and 4 REDONE!

Miko: Hello I am back!  
  
Hiei: NOoooooo!  
  
Miko: ^_^; I am not that bad...............  
  
Hiei: .............  
  
Miko: Whatever, please enjoy.  
  
Hiei: She doesn't own anything!  
  
Miko: *Grabs tissue* True....., Oh and just to clear things up,.... THIS WILL NOT BE AN INUYASHA/KAGOME FIC!!!!!!! I still haven't decided yet: Kouga/Kagome,or Shessy/Kagome? I want you to pick so review and tell me who you want!  
  
Previously: ~At the hot spring~ "You had better not peek at me Kouga or you will live to regret it!" Kagome yelled from behind a bush, as she undressed herself. "Don't worry my love, I wont." Kouga snickered, sitting Indian style on the ground.  
  
"Lets just hope for your sake you don't!"  
  
Kouga just sat there, starring at nothing as Kagome found her way into the hot spring.  
  
Kagome Pov!  
  
"Ah, now this is what I call a hot spring!" I smiled as I relaxed in the warm water. 'Kouga isn't that bad like I had originally thought!' I smiled, thinking about the wolf prince, but my thoughts were cut short when I heard a small rustle in the bushes. "Who's there?" I yelled, a cold piercing voice answered, sending chilling tingles down my back.  
  
"Inuyasha's bitch? What are you doing here in the western lands? Your friends are in the east you know."  
  
Continuing on:  
  
"Who's there?" "You don't remember me? It hasn't been that long since I last saw you, you know." The voice chuckled. "Sess-Sesshoumaru?" I stuttered, noticing a pair of eyes starring at me.  
  
"Correct!" The Western Lord smiled, and I frowned. "What do you want?" "Nothing really...except for revenge that is." He smiled, walking into the clearing.  
  
'What does he mean by revenge? ..... He doesn't mean on Inuyasha does he?' I thought.  
  
"On who?" I asked hesitantly. "Who else is there to take revenge out on besides my brother?" "I don't know, you are the twisted older brother." I snapped back.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed. "Twisted eh? Is that what I am?" "Yes!" "Oh dear Kagome, that stings! I thought you liked being kidnapped."  
  
Kagome stared at Sesshomaru for a long minute before it finally registered and she screamed. "Kouga!"  
  
A rush of debris and dust came into the clearing. "Kouga," Kagome tried to keep the western lords hands from covering her mouth, but to no avail. In addition, Kagome, was once again kidnapped, only this time, by someone more powerful than Inuyasha himself. About two hours later, Kagome found herself in the Western Lords house/mansion/castle thing. She was sprawled out on a bed, and to her surprise, so was Sesshomaru himself. Kagome blinked before hitting Sesshomaru up side the head. "Hentai!"  
  
Miko: It will only get shorter if you don't give me ideas!  
  
Hiei: yay, I mean ya, give ideas.  
  
Miko: Sesshomaru  
  
Miko: Thank you dark fox the soul of lost hope for telling me how to spell SESSHOUMARU! And Nichole Hibiki(), checked and marked! ^_^; Sango-Chan, ok. Lady2U, I shall try to. Eowyn: ok I shall try. kagome kougas crazed  
  
Miko: ya, sure...good idea! Lemon: 3 Kouga/Kagome/Sesshy parings: 1 Kouga/ Kagome: 5 Shessy/ Kagome: 1  
  
Miko: If I did not puts up your name, please tell me! My little brother, Seth came in earlier and deleted all my e-mails! Rrrarr! I am so pissed at him! Oh well, please continue to give me reviews!  
  
Hiei: Hey, can anyone teach her to be quiet?  
  
Miko: *Pulls out giant blow tourch and waks Hiei upside the head.*  
  
Hiei: OWW, wench.  
  
Miko: What was that?  
  
Hiei: Nothing. *Starts murmuring stuff about how all woman are stupid, and that they should all die, and roast in sulfur.*  
  
Miko: Ya, sulfur.......Mmm sulfur.  
  
Hiei: *Thwacks head* You are crazy.  
  
Miko: I know.  
  
Previously: ~at the hot spring~  
  
"Who's there?" I yelled. "You don't remember me? It hasn't been that long since I last saw you, you know." The voice chuckled. "S-Sesshomaru?" I stuttered, noticing a pair of eyes starring at me. "Correct!" "What do you want?" "Nothing really.....except for revenge that is." He smiled, walking into the clearing.  
  
'What does he mean by revenge? ..... He doesn't mean on Inuyasha does he?' I thought.  
  
"On who?" I asked hesitantly. "Who else is their to take revenge out on besides my brother?" "I don't know, you are the twisted older brother." Sesshomaru laughed. "Twisted eh? Is that what I am?" "Yes!" "Oh dear Kagome, that stings! I thought you liked being kidnapped." Kagome stared at Sesshomaru for a long minute before it finally registered and she screamed.  
  
"Kouga!" A rush of debris and dust came into the clearing. "Kouga," Kagome tried to keep the western lords hands from covering her mouth, but to no avail. And Kagome, was once again kidnapped, only this time, by someone more powerful than Inuyasha himself.  
  
Continuing on ^_^;  
  
Sesshomaru bolted upright, one hand covering his head, the other stretched forward. "Oi, wench, what was that for?"  
  
"Were the hell am I?" Kagome yelled, ignoring Sesshomaru.. "At my castle wench, were else would you be?" "With Inuy--." Kagome looked down at the bed, then back at Sesshomaru. The Western Lord grinned, "You mean Inuyasha? Is that what you were going to say?"  
  
"No!" Kagome hissed. "Kouga! Ya! I was with Kouga! That's were I should be!" Sesshomaru starred at Kagome a long moment before answering. "Really? I had come to the conclusion that you didn't even want to be in his sight."  
  
"So, you still haven't answered me yet! Why am I here?!" Sesshomaru grin widened. "Kagome, reincarnation of the Miko, Kikyou, I have taken you from the wolf prince for one reason. I have been studying your behavior lately, and I have watched your power increase tremendously! This lowly Lord only wishes you to accompany him to his castle in the foot hills of mount Hiei." Kagome starred dumbfounded, "And then what?" "That is for this Sesshomaru to know, and you Miko to find out."  
  
Miko: K, anyhow who has a problem with the spelling, sorry. I work on word pad, and when I check them I cut and paste it on an email letter then spell check that, then paste it back on the document.  
  
Hiei: -_-; 


	4. Chapter 5

Miko: OK you have all been waiting for this I know! Therefore, we will just skip everything and get to the story. Sound good?  
  
Three days had past by Kagome on the blink of an eye. She suddenly found her self-sleeping rather royally in a kings four-poster bed. Sesshomaru's bed to be precise. This made her a little nervous, but after the first night, she didn't mind as much. The sheets were made out navy blue silk, and it was hung from the bars connected to the posts at each corner of the bed, draping down over the sides. Yes, it was nice but the only person that kept popping into her mind was most unexpected.  
  
'Kouga.' She thought, 'why haven't you come for me yet? Does he even care any more? And what of Inuyasha? Did he care any more? NO!' she scolded herself, "Inuyasha loves Kikyou. But still, I cant help but wonder.'  
  
Kagome was sitting on a couch in front of a warm fire, letting her mind wander, and thinking of none other than the wolf prince himself. "Kouga." She sighed, watching the flames dance in the fire ahead of her. "I wonder where you are."  
  
"Thinking again I see." Came an icy cold voice, Kagome turned around. It was Sesshomaru. "Thinking is good for you, but for you it makes me wonder. Your small mind must hurt after intense concentration."  
  
Kagome glared daggers at Sesshomaru before huffing and turning around to stare at the fire once more. "Arrogant jerk." Kagome muttered under her breath. Sesshomaru glared at the back of her head, then turned to leave. "He is coming you know? He is looking every where for you, I thought you ought to know." And with that, he gracefully left the room without looking back. Kagome blinked, then looked to the door where the great Western Lord left. 'Was he just being nice to me? More so, exactly 'whom' was he talking about. Inuyasha or Kouga?' Kagome thought to herself. 'I wonder.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is she?" Kouga yelled, "Where the hell is that stupid bitch?" Kouga ran through the forest at top speed, jumping over fallen twigs, and old tree logs. His breaths came in short pants, as he never stopped running since he found out Kagome was missing. It was his third day looking for her, and he was getting tired. The sun had already set, sending way to all the demons in the area to come forth and begin their nightly hunt for food. Kouga did not stop though. Then, he caught a whiff of Kagome's scent and he stopped immediately.  
  
"Kagome." He sighed, sniffing a tree branch. 'She went this way? But,' Kouga's eyes grew large when he picked up another scent, "Naraku!"  
  
! *! *! *! *! *! *! *! *! *! *! *!  
  
"Get dressed wench!" came Sesshomaru's icy cold voice. Kagome looked up from the bed she was laying on to see Sesshomaru standing with his arms crossed, with a rather pissed off look on his face. "I said get up! Do I have to spell it out for you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good! Then act like you have a brain and get up! Kouga is coming, I see." Sesshomaru grinned at this. "And I have a proposition for him. Since Inuyasha wont give me the Tetsaiga willingly, Kouga will get it for me!"  
  
Kagome bolted up right, "Why? You don't need his help. Go get it your self! Besides." Kagome grinned, "You can't even pick the Tetsaiga up. Why do you- ."  
  
Sesshomaru growled, and in one swift movement, jumped up onto Kagome, knocking her down. "Watch your tongue girl!" he seethed, "Who says I can not use the Tetsaiga?" Sesshomaru growled, pinning Kagome where she was. "I just want it to prove to Inuyasha that I am superior, and that he could never defeat me! However, in the mean time, Inuyasha will die without the Tetsaiga. Grand isn't it? Then my dear, your heart can finally be free from his mishaps, for without the Tetsaiga, Inuyasha's demon blood will take over and cause him to kill every thing around him. Including the dead Miko he choose instead of you."  
  
Kagome had heard enough; she summoned up all her will power and spit in Sesshomaru's face, "BASTARD!" she yelled. Sesshomaru growled. "BITCH! You dare to challenge me?" he yelled, wiping off the spit from his face. "You wench! You need to know your place in the world." He yelled again, and then slapped Kagome in the face, leaving four lines of blood where his claws dug into her flesh. Kagome let a tear kiss her cheek before turning her head. "I thought you were above that Sesshomaru."  
  
A deep throaty laugh escaped Sesshomaru's throat. "Better you say. I am above that." Sesshomaru got into Kagome's face, letting the young girl see the malice in his golden eyes. "I am not Sesshomaru girl. The so called 'great demon Lord' is dead!"  
  
Kagome stared back into Sesshomaru's eyes, and then with a gasp said, "Naraku!" Sesshomaru laughed. "Correct my child. Sesshomaru has been dead since after his little encounter with you this after noon. He walked out side and I struck. Beautiful is it not?" "Coward!" Kagome seethed. "Nothing more than a coward-." Again, 'Sesshomaru's' hand collided with Kagome's face. "Shut up." He yelled. Kagome let more tears caress her face. "You monster." She said under her breath. 'Sesshomaru' again laughed, "We will see girl. We will see."  
And with that, the once high demon lord got off Kagome and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "Kukuku." Kagome heard him laugh on the other side of the door. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga will all be dead. Infact, two of them already are."  
  
Kagome lay still not wanting to move, and then she heard it. 'Two of them already are.' Rang in her mind repeatedly, 'Who else besides Sesshomaru is dead?' she asked herself.  
  
Then it hit her, what if..."Kouga." She cried. 'Just not let it be him.'  
  
Miko: Huh? Naraku?  
  
Joey: Ya...  
  
Hiei: Don't get it...  
  
Sesshomaru: Naraku killed me?!?!  
  
Miko: Huh, ok...I don't know whether you could understand this chapter. I am a little rusty after all.... However, Naraku has taken the form of Sesshomaru after he killed the real western Lord.... I guess... 


End file.
